


""...why are you ignoring me?"

by Sekushi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Hux's wonderful roommate Kylo (who he might or might not have a really big crush on...) hasn't talked to him for a few weeks now. And Hux is just... annoyed as hell and super done with it. So his plan for tonight is to find out why Kylo's ignoring him.Spoiler alert: It's not what he thought it would be.(It's... better. SO MUCH better.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	""...why are you ignoring me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my google docs for about two months, and I finally finished it!!  
> Soo yeah, anjoy some angsty Kylux~

It’s about six in the evening and Hux is sitting on the small couch in his and Kylo's shared apartment. He‘s reading a book and drinking a glass of red wine with some classical music playing softly in the background. Kylo‘s gone, again. Why? Hux has no idea, but it’s bothering him. A  _ lot _ .

Actually, it‘s kind of making him angry.

When Hux hears the front door close and keys jingle in the hallway half an hour later, Hux knows his roommate is home. Said roommate carefully enters the living room after taking off his shoes and his coat. He glances at the redhead with a sheepish look, says  _ "Hi.." _ and then proceeds to walk through the living room, straight towards his bedroom. Hux stops him, though.

_ "Welcome home... Do you want to tell me why you're ignoring me?" _

Kylo stops and turns around to look at his roommate. He looks confused and Hux wants to scream. He doesn't. Instead he decides to give Kylo a moment to process what he just said. Kylo's look gets even more confused and he shrugs as he answers:  _ "What are you talking about? I'm not ignoring you." _

At that, Hux snorts a little and shakes his head.  _ "You want to know what I‘m talking about?“ _

Kylo looks at him for a second, contemplating how to react. Then he nods. And Hux takes a deep breath. He knows he shouldn't do this, not to Kylo - he likes  _ (loves) _ him, after all… But it's hard to think rationally if Kylo acts like this. As if he doesn't know what he's doing. How it's affecting Hux and their friendship. So he opens his mouth and throws all of his pent up anger, annoyance and even sadness at Kylo.

_ „ _ _ Well, okay, let me explain. You're almost never home anymore, you always leave the room when I come in. And when you‘re actually home, you- You just hide in your room! So, Kylo, why are you doing this? Where did my fuckin' best friend go, huh?“ _

Hux almost yells that last part. He's still a bit tipsy (a bit more than that, if he‘s being honest) from the wine he drank earlier and Kylo being there, right in front of him, without Hux being able to just hug  _ (kiss)  _ him isn‘t exactly helping his mood. Especially since the dark-haired man honestly seems to be confused.

_ „ _ _ Did you really think I wouldn't notice?“ _ Kylo almost flinches at the volume of his voice and takes a step back. He doesn‘t react to Hux‘s question, though. So Hux asks again, still angry.  _ „Did you?“ _

Kylo shakes his head while he grits out a response.  _ „I‘m not. Ignoring you, I mean... Or I guess I just didn‘t notice I was.“ _

_ „ _ _ Well, if you‘re not ignoring me, then what are you doing, Kylo?“ _ By now, Hux is starting to get less angry and more annoyed and his voice is almost back to a normal volume (because honestly? He kinda feels bad for yelling at Kylo like that).. He just wants this conversation to be over so he can go back to reading. If Kylo would just talk to him... But no, his roommate apparently wants to keep acting like he's completely innocent. Which- what? Hux just stares at Kylo, wishing for him to say something.

_ „ _ _ I just didn‘t know how to deal with... This,“ _ Kylo whispers, tearing his gaze away from Hux‘s to look at the floor between them.  _ „I thought- I thought it would help if I didn‘t see you or talk to you that much. But… It didn‘t help, not at all.“ _

Kylo‘s eyes meet his again, and to Hux‘s surprise, there are tears in them this time.

_ „ _ _ I‘m so sorry, please don‘t hate me!“ _

Now it‘s Hux‘s turn to be confused. Kylo doesn‘t hate him? He doesn‘t want to end their friendship and tell Hux to move out?  _ „Wh- What..? I don‘t hate you, Ky-“ _

Hux barely gets the words out before he‘s suddenly tackled into the couch. Only seconds later, he finds himself with a lap full of Kylo Ren, who‘s clinging to him like his life depends on it. He‘s also crying now? And Hux doesn't know how to react to this.

He tries his best, though - for Kylo. He hugs the other back and just kind of starts stroking his hair. Because honestly? He's always wanted to bury his hands in these dark waves. To feel how soft they really were. He didn't expect it to be like this, though, with Kylo crying in his lap... Right now, he's trying to focus on helping his roommate to calm down. Just a bit, so they can talk about it like the adults they're supposed to be.

Of course, when Kylo calms down enough to look at him, they can't talk. Because Kylo keeps alternating between whispering that he's sorry and thanking Hux. After a few minutes of this, Hux has enough.  _ "Kylo, I- Why would you think I'd hate you?" _

Kylo lifts his head from where he'd buried it in Hux's shoulder and looks up at him with wide eyes.  _ "You- You don't know?" _ Hux shakes his head.  _ "How should I know what's going on in your head when you don't talk to me?" _ At this, Kylo looks away again and just kinda shrugs.  _ "I dunno.." _

_ "Well then," _ Hux begins.  _ "Do you feel like telling me now?" _ And Kylo immediately tenses up. He's.. super  _ nervous _ , Hux realizes. Again. But well, since he’s a good friend Hux knows what to do in situations like this. So he starts stroking Kylo's hair again and almost immediately feels the other relax. Then he hears a very small-sounding  _ "Yeah…" _ and smiles. Kylo sounds  _ really _ insecure, which honestly doesn't fit his personality  _ at all _ \- and it makes Hux worry a bit.

Hux tells the man in his lap that it's okay and hugs him a bit tighter - he did actually miss the guy a lot, even if he doesn't really let it show. Also, if it makes Kylo feel better, he won't stop hugging him.  _ Ever. _ Hux promises that to himself and closes his eyes for a moment, smiling at the - quite romantic - image that's forming in his head at the thought.

And then, suddenly, Kylo turns his head a bit and mumbles something into his shoulder. Hux's eyes immediately snap open again.

He doesn't understand it at first, so he turns a bit and whispers into Kylo's ear:  _ "What did you say?"  _ But Kylo just shakes his head at the question. Typical. Hux takes one deep breath and then a second. And then he somehow - don’t ask him how, he has no idea - convinces Kylo to stop hiding his face in his shoulder. The guy still won't look at him, though. So Hux decides to gently put his hand under Kylo's chin, guiding him up so he can see his face.

Kylo stares at him with wide eyes and Hux can't help but notice how  _ adorable _ he looks. A second later Kylo closes his eyes and slowly breathes in and out again. When he opens his eyes he has - seemingly - regained his composure and manages to actually look  _ calm _ . And then, after a few moments of absolute silence, Kylo does something Hux isn’t exactly prepared for.

Kylo simply looks straight into Hux' eyes, takes a deep breath, clears his throat- and says:  _ "I'm in love with you." _

Naturally, the redhead has to take a few seconds to process what he just heard his roommate say. A few seconds too many, apparently, because Kylo starts to lean away from him, putting a bit of space between the two (a bit  _ too much, _ in Hux’s opinion). Kylo sighs.  _ "I know you're.. not interested. I'm sorry." _ And...what? Of course he's interested, has been for literal months! He knows he can't let Kylo leave, not today. Not now, when he finally knows what's going on. So he grabs Kylo's arm.

The touch is gentle but firm, keeping him right there on the couch, right next to Hux.

_ "Hey.. where do you think you're going? Wait," _ is what Hux says, then, and Kylo just- does. He's searching Hux' face for an answer with curious eyes even though he probably knows he won't find one. Hux's mind is blank, he can't do anything except get lost in Kylos beautiful eyes for several moments.

Then he blinks, and realizes that he has to do  _ something _ to make Kylo stay. And, well. What exactly is he supposed to do? He's had this stupid crush on his roommate for a few months now, and just learned that said roommate likes him back! So Hux'  _ lovesick _ brain kind of just decides to make him do something he would've never done if he wasn't so...  _ desperate _ .

Hux' hand slides up Kylo's arm, landing on his shoulder. Hux pulls him close again, wrapping his arm around the raven's waist. His other hand buries itself in Kylo's hair. Their faces are so close that they can feel each other's breathing now and they’re still drifting closer, slowly. Until… Hux doesn't know exactly who initiated it in the end, but suddenly his lips are on Kylo's and - they're kissing. And it’s… absolutely  _ breathtaking _ . Wonderful. And it feels so, so much better than anything Hux has ever dreamed of.

Like, suddenly he understands what people mean when they say they feel like they’re in heaven when they kiss someone. Kylo tastes like mint and something sweet that Hux can't quite place, but it's so unmistakably  _ Kylo _ and Hux just can’t get enough. And if the way Kylo’s grip on his arm tightens, the other feels the exact same way (and Hux loves every second of it). Kylo kisses back like he's drowning and Hux is air, like Hux's kiss is the only thing keeping him alive. Hux never wants this moment to end, it just feels  _ so damn good _ .

When they finally pull apart to catch their breath, Hux slowly opens his eyes only to find Kylo already looking back at him with an expression that’s so  _ happy _ he feels it go straight to his heart. He smiles at his.. roommate, making him blush and glance away. Only to make Kylo hug him even tighter and bury his face in Hux’ neck again. Kylo’s heart is beating super fast and the redhead feels a wave of pride wash over him when he notices it.  _ He _ did that,  _ he _ made Kylo feel like that. And he really wants to do it again.

When both of them calm down enough to breathe normally again, Kylo leans back a bit.  _ “That was… wow.” _ And Hux can only nod in agreement. Because it was honestly  _ intense _ . He’s never felt like that while kissing anyone, so he thinks it’s pretty safe to say that Kylo’s really special.

The rest of the evening they talk about everything and nothing, occasionally exchanging sweet kisses and just enjoying each other's company. At some point they decide to change their location, and that’s how they end up in Kylo’s bed, legs tangled together and holding hands under the blanket. They don’t do anything more, content to just... cuddle until they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr!  
> @first-ordered


End file.
